A network switch may be used to connect devices so that the devices may communicate with each other. The network switch includes a traffic managing system to handle incoming traffic of data received by the network switch and outgoing traffic transmitted by the network switch. The network switch may further include buffers used by the traffic managing system for managing data traffic. The input ports and the output ports of the network switch may be arranged differently for different purposes. For example, an operating clock frequency may be scaled to run faster. Further, various features such as a cut through feature may be implemented to enhance the network switch performance.